Kannagi Camping
by TeeRoss90
Summary: When the Kannagi's plan a camping trip in hopes to get everyone together everything seems to go wrong. From the Cabins getting mixed up to people start dying from blood loss. Then Ayano meets a Vampire who wants her to become his soul mate..But Kazuma's far from letting that happen. AyanoxKazuma
1. Chapter 1

I sat down in my room and looked around me and sighed. I looked over at my empty dresser and my five bags full of my clothes. "Why me!" I cried out letting my arms go in the air for a dramatic effect when there was a snicker. Snapping my head to my window I glared.

"What do you what Kazuma?" I growled and he smirked.

"Calm down Princess. Your Father just wanted me to check if you were already packed before you go to sleep." he said and I growled.

"Tell him they could go without me." I snapped when he laughed.

"What? Don't like camping?" he asked and I frowned and then let my face fall in my bag.

"My lifes over. First of all we have a Hentei coming with us, my friends are going to make fun of me..." I kept naming things off. "I could already feel it, I'm going to get attacked by a man eating flower that wants revenge on humans for killing its baby flowers."  
I muttered.

"Whos the Hentei thats coming with us?" he asked sarcastically and I looked up at him.

"You! Your the pervert!" I yelled pointing making him roll him roll his eyes.

I climbed on my bed and then got in and closed my eyes.

"Aw. Just going to leave me out here?" he asked and I clenched my teeth. "I really hope there are hot girls there." he said to himself and that snapped me.

"Kazuma?" I asked and his muttering stopped and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Come here." I said in a low voice, once he talked I could almost hear his smirk on his face.

"Wow, feisty aren't you?" he asked. Once he was by my bed I grabbed his shirt and then hit him on the head. He seemed surprised at first and I smirked.

"Ouch. I was really hoping for a kiss," he said and I growled and rolled over in attempt to ignore him when he opened his mouth once again. "Because we already kissed before. Remember Dear Ayano?" he asked. I stood up grabbed him and then opened the window and tried throwing him out.

He laughed and then stepped out, and I slammed the window shut and locked it hoping he would hear it. I walked back to my bed and then fell asleep.

I woke up feeling a breeze, opening my eyes I looked around only to have my eyes stop on the open window. I furrowed my eye brows and sat up to close it when weight on my waist stopped me. Looking down I saw a pair of arms and followed them to their face and I growled.

"K-A-Z-U-M-A!" I yelled and grabbed my pillow and started suffocating him. I guess he was really asleep because he bolted up and out of reaction he grabbed my wrists, pushed me over so he was on top of me and then pinned my hands above my head as the pillow went flying off the bed. I was shocked.

He looked down at me, his Brown hair going over his eyes a little as he furrowed his eye brows but then his eyes widened.

"Ayano?" he asked. I opened my mouth but then closed it.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. I could feel his warm breath on me. Our legs were tangled together. His mouth parted open a little as if to say something but nothing came out.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but when his face started getting closer to mine slowly I stopped and I felt my head lift going closer when-

**Knock Knock!**

The door opened and in popped little Ren's head. He went wide eyed and then closed the door quickly.

"I-I was g-going to ask you i-if you had m-my p-pillow?" he asked. I looked on the ground to see the pillow I was going to hit Kazuma with before this whole...thingy. I looked at Kazuma and he quickly got off of me.

"Shit." he cursed and then sat cross legged on my bed. I sat up and then grabbed Ren's pillow and then walked towards the door. Opening it I looked down at Ren as he looked around with a red face. I laughed and then handed him his pillow.

"B-Bye!" he almost shouted and I face palmed as I watched his figure ran down the hallway.

Turning around I looked at Kazuma and pointed my finger at him while I glared.

"Is there a reason while you were in my bed?" I snapped and he looked with with a smirk.

"Your two friends have the two guest rooms and its disrespectful to sleep in the family room, so your father sent me here." he said and I growled. Why? In the world would my father send him here!

I pointed to the floor and he looked at it confused. "What?" he asked.

"Floor." I said and he still looked confused. "Get off my bed. Your sleeping on the floor." I said and he frowned crossing his arms.

"..and if I like sleeping on your bed?" he asked raising his eye brow and I already knew they he wouldn't move so I clenched my fists, walked over to my bed and grabbed my blanket and pillow putting it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." I snapped.

I got down and was about to fall back on my pillow and go to sleep, but before my body could even touch the ground I felt Kazuma's hands go around my waist and I was pulled into his warm chest his breath tickling my neck.

"Whoa, Whoa, there. Who said any of us had to sleep on the ground." he said in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"L-Let go of me you, Hentei!" I said and I felt his arms tighten around me pulling me even closer then we were before and I closed my eyes. "H-Hey!" I said when all of a sudden he leaned back bringing me with him and he closed his eyes as if going to sleep and I growled.

Pinching his hand he let go and I pushed him off the bed and he fell to the floor with a thud. I threw my pillow at his face.

"Hentei!" I screamed and then fell back on my bed going to sleep.

And I'm suppose to be with him for how long on this stupid camping trip!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayano..."

Rolling over in hopes to get the persons voice out of my head, but the persons voice just got louder and more annoying. "Ayano! Wakey wakey!" I sighed and then opened one eye but then the light was to bright making me close my eyes again and open them more slowly.

"What do you want." I snapped to the person.

"Your father wants you to get up because were leaving in about an hour." the person said and I recognize the voice and I went to grab my pillow to hit him when he caught my wrist and smirked down at me while I glared up at him. "Get up, Princess." he said and walked out.

I growled and then rolled over again covering my head with my pillow. Taking a dead breath I sat up in my bed and stood up and walked over to my closet looking for the clothes I had put out last night for today when I opened it I found something different. What the-

I looked at the clothes. It was a white sun dress that went about up to my knees, a white sun hat with a pink ribbon going around it. I let my mouth drop. Who! Who changed my clothing?

I took it out and looked at it with a raised eye brow. It was pretty cute...

**Kazuma's POV**

I sighed. It had been a whole hour since I had woken her up. I heard her shower running, maybe she was getting dressed right now. I smirked. Hopes she likes the clothes.

Jugo tapped his foot and then looked at me about to open his mouth and probably ask me where she was and what she was doing when we heard foot steps. Looking up I grinned. She was wearing it. Nanase and Yukari smiled and ran towards her hugging her.

"You look so pretty Ayano!" Nanase smiled.

"That hat is so cute!" Yukari laughed tugging on her arm and Ayano blushed.

"I see you wore them." I said and she looked to me and pointed at me.

"Y-You! Your the one that switched my clothes!" she yelled.

"I agree Ayano. You do look nice." her father said and I smirked when Ayano stopped and stared at him.

She growled at me and stopped in front of me. I was waiting for her to say something when she shoved her bags into my chest and I almost lost my balance at how heavy they were. Looking up at her she smirked down at me and I shuddered.

"since your sooooo nice that you changed my clothes. You should carry my bags," she said but then she wasn't done because she opened her mouth again. "Along with Nanase and Yukari's bags." she grinned and I sighed. Leave it to her to turn evil.

"Ah! Ayano! I think I could carry my own bags." Nanase laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Ayano..Its okay-" Ayano cut off Yukari.

"Uh, Uh. Since he wasn't nice enough to help you with your clothes he could carry your bags!" she said and then clapped her hands together happily and I sighed. Grabbing their bags I turned around and started walking out of the house to put them in the car with all the others.

Once all the bags were in the cars we all started getting in and I looked around once I saw that Ayano was the only one who was left out seeing as there was no more room in the car I smirked and grabbed her by the waist and put her on my lap shutting the door.

"H-Hey!" Ayano screamed and was about to go off of me but I cut her off.

"Were ready." I said and then the car started driving.

**Ayano's POV**

THAT IDIOT!

What does he think hes doing! I looked over to see Nanase and Yukari giggling and I crossed my arms and glared at Kazuma.

"Pervert." I said and turned away from him seeing as he was also laughing at me.

I looked around to see who was actually in the van and I saw Ren. He was in between his two friends.

Kannon was on his left hugging his arm while his other friend Tatsuya was on his right side trying to get Kannon off of Ren while Ren was almost falling asleep and I smiled. Then beside me and Kazuma was Nanase and beside her was Yukari. Looking over in the front seat I saw my Father and I looked over in the driving seat and I glared.

"Kirika?" I asked, well more like yelled.

"Yeah, I asked her to come along." Kazuma said and I hissed at him.

"Of course you would you Hentai." I said, my words obviously having a double meaning which he caught because he looked at me and laughed.

"Jealous are we my, Princess?" he asked and I turned away feeling him shaking underneath me from his laughing.

"Ne, Ayano. Do you think that there will be cute boys there!" Yukari asked.

"I hope there is! All we have is Kazuma and hes already Ayano's." Nanase said and I glared at her.

"He is NOT mine!" I yelled at her and he laughed and shook it off.

"Anger Management." coughed Kazuma and I pinched his leg making him say 'Oww'

I heard loud laughter and I looked over to see Kannon laughing loudly while pointing at Tatsuya.

"Shut it!" Tatsuya snapped at her while trying to wipe the drink he spilled on himself and I smiled.

"Hah! Your gorilla hands were to big to hold your cup!" Kannon said and I started laughing at them as Ren started trying to calm them down.

After all the laughing we all did I felt my eyes slowly falling.

**Kazuma's POV**

I looked down felling a sudden 'thump' on my chest and I gave a soft smile at the sight of Ayano's sleeping face. Her chest went up and down slowly and I looked up feeling eyes on me only to see everything staring at me with wide eyes as if waiting for me to do something and I could feel my cheeks heating up and I looked away.


End file.
